<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dividing by TheDarkChocolateLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355282">Dividing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord'>TheDarkChocolateLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Canon Compliant, Gen, Siblings, channelling is OP and needs to be used more in the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first day at Exillium, Tam and Linh go through a Dividing. <br/>Written for Keeptober 2020 for the prompt 'Exillium'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linh Song &amp; Tam Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeptober 2020 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dividing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Welcome to your Dividing!" a voice shouts from the fog below. "You must untie or severe the cord to determine which one of us will be coaching you…."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is ridiculous," Tam grumbles, trying to do a vertical sit up and grab the rope. No luck; the motion causes him to spin around and now he's dizzy and no closer to getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this stupid position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Linh has curled herself up to reach the knot—when did she get so strong? Not to mention that he sees several figures in uniforms identical to his in the fog below; the entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>school </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going to watch him suffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extends his shadow out to Linh's; maybe it's cheating but there's nothing against communication, right? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did you do that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Channeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she responds as she fumbles with the knot, loosening several of the complicated loops around her ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just focus on your core energy and–</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Linh's shadow whisper stops short as her grip on the rope slips; the knot gives away with the weight of her fall and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Linh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's spiraling down through the fog; Tam tries to use telekinesis to reach her but she's too far and he's too weak and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her levitation kicks in and she drifts to the ground. Squinting through the fog, Tam makes out a figure that has to be his sister, gesturing at him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>come on, you've got this!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he's the only one stuck up here; everyone's staring at him as he channels energy to his stomach muscles and tries to do a sit-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes him three tries before he manages to get a grip on the rope, and he knows that he'll never untie the impossible-looking knot. Instead, he gathers the shadows from the arch, forming a shape that looks a little like a dagger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cuts the rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first ten feet are scary as heck; the fog makes everything is a blur of white and it's like he's trapped in a cloud as he spirals towards the ground, but a moment later he's regained his core energy and is drifting (well, more like bouncing, levitation has never been his strong suit) until he lands </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the dirt forest floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch," he mutters as he gets to his feet. At least nothing's broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did it!" Linh whispers as she rushes over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Talking is strictly forbidden," a figure dressed in purple tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going to be fun.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>